


Dimple

by Zelderon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Doesn't Technically Break the Canon, F/F, Sapphire Meets Ruby, before the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelderon/pseuds/Zelderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sapphire first met Ruby. Takes place before the events of The Answer.</p><p>Preview<br/>"There was the tiniest mark on one of its otherwise smooth facets. Someone less careful might’ve mistaken it for a trick of the light or a small speck of dirt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimple

_Colony BD0074_

“I do not see why you need to go on your own to personally select your rubies. I can easily have someone else go to that Kindergarten for you. Why waste your time on such a trivial task?”

Sapphire lies prone in front of Blue Diamond. Her bangs fall to the side and the cool tile and crystal brushes against her eyelid. The thin veils covering the royal palanquin shuffled slightly and she could hear the murmurs of Blue Diamond’s court around them. Even though Sapphire already knows what Blue Diamond’s response would be, she still does not dare raise her head from the ground or move an inch when she replies. 

“Your generosity and wisdom know no bounds, my Diamond. I respect you advice, for even with my gift, I cannot hope to achieve even one percent of the level of foresight of a diamond. But I must ask the boon of you. My most recent visions have indicated that I must be present at the Kindergarten when my two rubies are given to me.”

As expected an ephemeral ghost of a smile graces Blue Diamond’s face. Sapphire can see it even though her face is pressed to the ground.

“Arise, my Sapphire. You give yourself too little credit. I have the utmost faith in you. You have been a loyal servant to me ever since you first emerged all those years ago and you will be aiding me in the fight against those terrorists at our Earth colony, so I will grant you this favor.” She leans down to touch the top of Sapphire’s head. The gesture is gentle. It’s intimate. Sapphire doesn’t need to use her future vision to see Blue Diamond’s pearl tense up. 

“Choose your new bodyguards, wisely. Those traitors on earth will stop at nothing to destroy our way of life and everything we hold dear. They are not bound by the same moral standards as we are.” 

_Colony D0022_

Sapphire was led to a line of freshly trained Ruby soldiers. They were about to be tested on their fighting skills to see which ones were fit to become gem citizens and which ones would be recycled. A chair was brought for Sapphire to sit in so that she could observe their final examinations.

The rubies went through various drills to show off their strength, speed, and fighting prowess. They demonstrated their proficiency in fusing and unfusing, withstanding intense pain, and rapidly reforming from their gems. After one such gem was finally forced to retreat back into her gem after being whipped relentlessly by a particularly tall quartz, the head examiner held up her hand to pause the test.

She ordered the quartz to bring the gem to her and inspected it with a careful eye. She sighed in annoyance and handed the gem to her assistant.

“Wait,” Sapphire interrupted before the assistant could scurry away, “Where are you taking that?”

“The ruby sustained damage during the last exercise. It needs to be recycled.”

“Can I see it?” Sapphire asked, schooling her voice so that she did not sound too interested.

The assistant bowed to Sapphire and presented it to her with an open palm. Sapphire gingerly picked the ruby up and cradled it into the palm of her left hand. There was the tiniest mark about the radius of a strand of hair on one of its otherwise smooth facets. Someone less careful might’ve mistaken it for a trick of the light or a small speck of dirt. Sapphire gently touched the indentation with her gloved thumb. 

Sapphire looked up and saw the examiner watching her intently. Her assistant’s eyes were glued to the ground. Sapphire didn’t speak and the examiner waved to the quartz to continue to the exams.

No one said anything when Sapphire left with two rubies walking at her sides and one resting in the palm of her hand.

 

 

 


End file.
